


In The Club

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: ...he was too lost, completely consumed by the dance floor and your body...* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	In The Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. I hope you enjoy.

It was a bit silly, now that you thought about it. As you stepped into the club, you were nervous. The many dancing bodies on the dance floor, the various alcoholic drinks floated around, the loud music that vibrated the floor – it was all new and a bit intimidating. Kou smiled brightly at you, his hand in yours, and dragged you to the dance floor.

That was almost thirty minutes ago. Now…

Your arms were lifted above your head, hands tangled in the vampire’s blonde locks. Your hands barely gripped his hair, fingers resting limply in his messy locks. He normally would complain if you messed up his hair; however, he was too lost, completely consumed by the dance floor and your body. You were no better, absolutely absorbed in the music and the feeling of Kou’s body moving behind yours.

The vampire’s crotch was grinding against your behind as the two of you danced to the beat. The room was mostly pitch black, lighting up when the pulsating lights above your heads flashed. Faces and bodies around you went unnoticed as you only focused on Kou. The floor tiles would occasionally flash blues, greens, reds, and yellows, illuminating your legs and waistline.

You were surrounded by dancing bodies, forms that disappeared into the music, becoming blurry around you as your senses dulled. You had not a single drop of alcohol in your system. You had been consumed by the music and the intense atmosphere of the club. All you could feel was Kou grinding up behind you, dancing in time with your own feverish movements.

The powerful music was causing your whole body to move on the dance floor in ways you never thought you could. Dancing wasn’t something you were particularly good at; however, with the vampire guiding you, you felt like a pro, effortlessly keeping up with his pace. Kou buried his face in your sweat socked locks. You could feel the tickle of his breath as he panted against you, drowning in your scent.

As he danced behind you, you steadily became more and more aware of the tent he was pitching. He shamelessly grinded against your behind, his hands grasping your hips to keep you in place. Rather than flinching away, you only pushed back until you were flush against him, your back pressed against his chest.

Kou’s adventurous hands traveled up your ribs and shamelessly groped your breasts, uncaring of the crowd around you. It was likely, through the darkness, that the two of you wouldn’t be spotted, especially being in the middle of the dance floor and hidden from the bouncers; however, you couldn’t help but become embarrassed as he tweaked your clothed nipples. Wanting to get back at him, one of your hands untangled from his hair and snuck down between the two of you, running along his clothed crotch and squeezing his member.

Even if you tried, you couldn’t miss the growl that echoed in your eyes. Suddenly, he stopped his dancing and grabbed your arm. Kou dragged you away from the dance floor, shoving his way through the crowd. Your wobbly legs followed quickly, not wanting to trip on accident. He tugged you to the restrooms and shoved you into the individual room – that was likely for employees. You didn’t even see how he got it opened; suddenly, he was locking the door and shoving you against the wall.

“Ahh - Kou,” you whimpered as your back collided with the wall. Some longer strands of your hair clung to your sweaty neck and you immediately became aware of the fact that you were panting. Doing it in a place like this wasn’t really your thing; however, as your eyes looked up at Kou’s blue orbs, stained with desire, all reason faded away. Your own arousal became unbearably apparent.

Only one of the lights on the ceiling wasn’t working, causing the bathroom to be dimmed. Lights from the dance floor could be seen shining beneath the door; blues, oranges, reds, and other colors lit up the tiles, shining in through the crack.

Even away from the dance floor, the music could be heard, loud and pulsating and causing the walls and floors to tremble. Kou’s body loomed over yours, trapping you against the wall. His eyes were practically glowing. Sweaty blonde locks fell over his face, casting shadows over his eyes.

Your limbs tangled and the two of you met in a furry of sloppy kisses. The two of you still danced to the music, your bodies senselessly grinding together. You could feel his hardness straining against his pants, pressing against your lower tummy, and it only enticed you further.

One of Kou’s hands snuck up and grasped your jaw. His fingertips caressed your neck and cheek while his thumb slid along the bone in your jaw. “M-Neko-chan, stop being so innocent. Use that tongue of yours,” he whispered harshly against your mouth, his tone a bit scolding, but above all enticing. He brought you in again, capturing your lips ferociously. His hand lowered and groped at your breast.

You obeyed him, sneaking your tongue out and poking at his lips. He responded quickly, invading your cavern with his tongue. Your fleshy organs mingled in your mouth, twirling together sloppily. His free hand slid down and grasped your outer thigh. He lifted your leg and perched it on his hip so he could grind against your clothed sex. You mewled against his mouth, sounds drowned by his tongue and the loud music. Your hands tangled in his blonde locks, tugging him down to strengthen the kiss.

The hand that groped your breast lowered. Skillfully, he undid your jeans button and zipper and snuck his fingers past your panties. A loud whimper poured from your mouth as he flicked his finger against your pearl, moving back and forth slowly. Your fingers pulled on his hair.

Snickering quietly, Kou pulled back, removing his mouth from yours. “Hehe. M-Neko-chan is soaked,” he commented, lowly, breathing heavily against your lips. “I wish I would’ve known sooner – how naughty you are. Would’ve taken you here ages ago… Purr for me, M-Neko-chan…”

Even if you didn’t want to make sounds for him, it was inevitable. His fingers lowered and prodded at your entrance, making it impossible to remain quiet. Kou’s face remained close to yours, desiring to hear your sounds over the loud music. His longest digit played with your entrance before finally slipping into your warm heat. Your hands lowered and clung to his shoulders, fingernails clawing into his shirt.

Kou pecked your temple before whispering, “do you like that? Am I making you feel good?” You whimpered, squeezing his shoulders for dear life as his finger twisted inside you, searching for the most pleasurable place in your depths. “Y-yes, Ko – ahhh!” you replied, your words breaking off into a loud moan as he found your sweet spot.

“Hm? There?” the idol whispered tauntingly, curling his finger inside you. His blue orbs watched you carefully, soaking up your lustful expressions eagerly. “Yes!” you quickly replied in a high-pitched yelp. You panted heavily against Kou’s cheeks as he played with you, fingers expertly exploring your womanhood.

After a few minutes passed, he removed his hand from your crotch, and you quickly silenced a whine that threatened to escape you. Kou placed your leg back down and his hands tugged on your pants, silently expressing his desire. Part of you nearly refused, simply over the fact that you were in a restroom at a club; however, your body overtook you and moved on its own.

Quickly, you slipped off your flats and helped Kou remove your pants and panties before dropping them on top of your shoes. Your cheeks burned red as his eyes soaked in the sight of your exposed flower and the length of your legs. The idol stared at you lustfully.

“Hands on the wall,” Kou panted, his words gently coaxing you to move to his liking. He quickly spun you around, his hands squeezing your hips. You did as he commanded and splayed your fingers out on the wall in front of you. The sounds of metal clanging and a zipper being tugged on made you perk your behind out. Your skin pressed against his hands, distracting him for a moment.

“So desperate for me?” he panted into your ear, a breathless chuckle escaping him. Finally, Kou freed his erection, and you could feel it burning hot and hard, pressing against your inner thigh. Kou spread your legs with his own, slowly pushing on your ankles with his shoed feet. His hands forced you to bend more until the angle was perfect and he effortlessly glided inside you. A low mewl drew slowly from your lips as he filled you.

“Ahh, M-Neko-chan,” Kou moaned into your ear. One of his hands slid up, pushing past layers of clothing until he could grope one of your breasts, skin to skin. Your knees wobbled as he slowly began to thrust in and out of you. The music was still loud and pulsating around you, practically drowning out the moans that spilled from you. Out of pure instinct, Kou’s hips moved in time with the music. His free hand curled against your pelvis and a few of his fingers slipped into your slit, rubbing slowly at your clitoris. He tweaked your nipple and pearl in time with his thrusts, sending you into a fit of pleasure.

“Ahhh! Kou!” you moaned, completely careless of how loud you got. No one would be able to hear you outside this room. The quiet sounds of flesh slapping together was drowned in the vibrating music from the dance floor. Kou’s larger form towered over you. He panted into your ear, his breath cool against your sweat soaked skin. His damp locks curled against your skin, lightly tickling you. Your head fell back until your cheek rested against his.

Had it not been for his hands on you, your wobbly legs would have likely collapsed beneath you and sent you falling to the floor. You barely could even move as the idol claimed your body: his length filling you with each rock of his hips and his fingers tugging on your most sensitive parts. Your toes curled against the cold tiles beneath you and a sharp tingling sensation ran up your spine.

“K-Kou, I’m-!” you tried to warn him, but your words faded away into breathless and incoherent noises. “Me, too,” he replied through staggering gasps. He whispered your name lowly in your ear before saying, “go ahead… cum for me…” Your eyes squeezed shut as Kou’s pace became erratic. His pants pressed against your behind and lower thighs, the button and zipper likely to leave an imprint in your skin; however, as your orgasm approached, you completely forgot about it.

Your nails scratched the tiles as you reached the pinnacle of ecstasy. Your hips jerked back in time with Kou’s thrusts, seeking more and more from him. Your back arched, allowing him to penetrate you just a bit deeper. “Kouuu – ahh!” you cried out. Your eyes squeezed shut and your mouth hung agape as powerful jolts of pleasure shot through your body.

“Hnn. Ohh,” Kou moaned and grunted into your ear as your walls clenched tightly on his member. His orgasm followed quickly behind yours. You could feel his member throbbing inside you, followed by the release of his seed. The sensation of his release, burning deeply in your core, earned several quiet whimpers from you. His hips didn’t stop rutting against yours until the waves of pleasure finally died down.

For a moment, the vampire went completely still behind you. The hand that was curled against your crotch now clung to your hip, holding you up so you wouldn’t collapse. He panted against the skin on the back of your neck and you could feel his knees trembling slightly, in tune with your own wobbly legs.

Eventually, Kou slowly removed himself from you, moving slowly to make sure you didn’t fall down. You slipped forward slightly, bracing your forearms against the wall to keep yourself up. You gasped wildly against the tiles on the wall, still trembling from your orgasm. Your juices, mixed with Kou’s seed, dribbled down your thighs. Kou tucked his member back into his pants and fixed his belt.

You heard an odd sound, one you recognized as a plastic roll spinning on a toilet paper holder. “Kou?” you mumbled, turning your head back to look at him. The blonde haired vampire had wadded up a lot of toilet paper and was handing it to you. “Here you go, M-Neko-Chan~” he said, smiling brightly. It was impossible to contain a blush as you quickly swiped the toilet paper from him…


End file.
